Vault Hunters' Origins
by Zinc2100
Summary: Since the Vault Hunters were so buddy-buddy at the start of Borderlands 2, how exactly did they became that way? Blood, gore, cursing warning. Updates on Sunday.
1. Chapter 1: Rumble in the forest

**Rumble In The Forest**

"Hello my 30,000 subscribers. Love saying that. Anyway, I am currently in a beautiful tropical rain forest with red leaves instead of green and all of them have rakk corpses at the tip of it. Has a certain je ne sais quoi. Half of this place looks dead and the other half has really red grass in like patches all over. But nowhere I can charge my ECHOrecorder sooooo this will be a sho-" Gaige speech is cut short by a sudden gun shot that doesn't sound too far away from her.

"Shocking battle up ahead." Gaige continued. She runs up ahead and stands on a cliff that is only fifteen feet above a battle. On one side of the field there are several bandits shooting at a lone target on the opposite side of the field. He is stuck in cover behind a tree. All the bullets from the several bandits gave him no opening to shoot back. Gaige smirks on seeing this.

" Oh my god. I can finally try out Deathtrap on some actual human targets. Well ones that actually fight back. I'mma give you guys at home the play-by-play of the awesomeness that is about to go down." Gaige raises her robotic arm and flexes her fingers. Then Deathtrap spawns right in front of her. She points at the group of bandits and yells,"Sic em boy!"

Deathtrap sets its eyes on its targets and then floats over to the group of bandits. The bandits saw this and instinctively say, "Hyperion bot. Shoot it!" All of their attention goes to the robot floating down to them.

"He Is NOT a Hyperion bot! He is way better than those lame droids. Rip his head off D-oh he actually did. Awww now he just cut that guy down the middle. That's my robot! Ok now they have him surrounded but don't worry my subscribers he has a special move for this situation. ROBOT RAMPAGE! DT just cut all the bandits that surrounded in half like shing!" Gaige makes a cutting motion with her robot arm." The blood looks so cool shooting out of them. I didn't even know people had that much. Oh if only all you could see-" She looks at her ECHOrecorder and notices that it is all out of power." Huh, I wonder when it died.

While Gaige is admiring her creation's work, Axton notices the lack of bullets coming his way. He peeks out from his cover and sees what is happening.

"Is that a Hyperion bot killing bandits?" He looks over to Gaige on the ledge." And who is that girl?" He gets thrown out of his thoughts when he sees more bandits coming from his peripheral. Axton moves over to a fallen tree and goes undercover.

Five bandits all holding bandit manufactured assault rifles come his way." Need to take them out before they pin me again." He thinks. Axton quickly takes a grenade from his belt and chunks his grenade at them. Before it had explode, the group of bandits scattered away, all going in five different directions, that's when Axton made his move.

He ran for the guy that went to the left. Axton wrapped his left arm around the bandit's neck; turning him into a human shield. The other bandits did not see this as a problem so they started lighting up their comrade. Axton shot one bandit dead before his human shield's usefulness was gone. He tosses him away and goes to cover next to a nearby tree. The three remaining bandits went undercover by nearby trees as well.

They pin him under cover just like Axton feared. He doesn't see any other option around him, until he heard a crackle sound nearby. He is able to see just enough outside to notice that the tree in front of him is breaking because of the bullets. Then the most craziest idea came to his head. He smirked and pulled out his axe from his backpack. He grips it went both hands and starts chopping down the tree. Just before it was completely split in half, Axton sent a grenade inside one of its holes. He kicks it down and yells, "Timber!"

The tree comes falling towards the bandits. It crushes one of them behind a fallen trunk. The other two couldn't see the grenade inside so both of them were taken out in the explosion.

"That was way too easy." Axton says as he twirls his pistol into his holster. As if those words summoned them, more bandits came after Axton. This time with skags on leashes.

"Screw my luck."

"Don't mess with a girl and her bot, suckas!" Gaige yelled at all of the decimated bandits below her. Their bodies begin to digistruck away when Gaige jumps down to fist bump Deathtrap. She sees more bandits ahead of them and decides to join in the fight."Let's go boy."

"Pinned under cover again. I guess it's time to give my girl some target practice." Axton says. He takes out his Sabre turret but doesn't toss it when he sees the robot from before float in and start killing all the bandits. Axton puts on a confused face and says, "Again?" Gaige runs up to him and points at him.

"You're not a bandit are you?" She asks.

"If I was you would've had more holes in you than a machine gun can make." He answers back. Gaige starts laughing hard at hearing that.

"No YOU would've been dead. My bot Deathtrap would have sliced ya if he saw you as a threat." Axton looks out from the tree he's behind and sees her robot tearing up the bandits. He looks back at her and says.

"Do you work for Hyperion? "

"What?! Hell no! I rather sell my entire MLP figure collection then work for those no talented hacks."

"Your figure collection? " He says questionably. "That doesn't sound too convincing as selling your life."

"Trust me, if you put the amount of time and money I put in to get them then they start to become worth more than your life."

"Ok I believe you." Axton looks her over, up and down, but sees she is lacking something. "Where is your gun?"

Gaige dismisses his comment with a slight wave of her hand." Guns are over rated. All I need is DT."

Axton raises a brow on hearing that. He was about to question her further but she left him in order to get a closer look on her robot going to work on the bandits. "Hey wait!" He starts running after her but then gets tackled by a skag.

Gaige stands behind a tree and sees bandits climbing all over DT. Hitting him with an assortment of weapons. None of that slowed him down, instead he spins his whole body clapped and all of the bandits around him are sent flying back. Unfortunately, DT wasn't able to kill them, so they simply started round two of their smack down.

"Please you can't hurt DT with low grade weapons like that. You're gonna have to try a lot-" Gaige hears the sound of fast footsteps approaching her spot. It sounds too quick to be human but she could also hear maniacal screaming as well. She put them both together and what she thought has just jumped over a fallen tree and starts chasing her. It was a psycho riding an adult skag.

When Gaige saw this, she got from behind the tree and starts to sprint away." Deathtrap, hey DEATHTRAP! Your master needs a hand or a claw here!" Unfortunately for her, her invention couldn't hear or see her. It was too busy trying to pull psychos off of itself. "Crap basket." Gaige says under her breath.

She keeps running, occasionally looking back to see the skag riding psycho getting even closer to her. The fear on her face just excited them both. Gaige had gotten a far distance away now. She couldn't see Deathtrap nor Axton. She is all alone, and that thought made her panic. Negative thoughts start coming into her mind. She starts to believe she won't make it. As she thinks that, her legs start to become exhausted. Her pace slows as her heartbeat starts getting faster from the exhaustion and panic. "I'm going to die." She thought to herself.

Gaige turns her head one final time to see her death bringer close by. The psycho raises up his buzz axe and then gets struck by a metal object to the head. "What was that?" Gaige thought. She saw the psycho get hit far back behind a row of trees. A few mechanical noises later, she hears what she assumes to be a death gurgle come from him. She then averts her attention from the dead psycho to the live threat before her, the skag. It had stopped due to the momentary lost of its rider. Once it had adjusted, it started chasing Gaige again, faster this time. Gaige knew she wouldn't be able to outrun it, but that didn't stop her from trying. She didn't get a far distance when the skag tackled her from behind. They both fall on a patch of red grass. Gaige felt as if several needles just pierced her skin. The skag then sunk its teeth into her back, tearing clothes and skin. Leaving a bloody wound on her. The pain made her scream loud enough to shake the trees. It felt worse than when she cut off her own arm.

Gaige had admitted death earlier but she still couldn't accept it. With the very last of her strength she starts to try to crawl away but the skag pins her arms down. Gaige couldn't help but begin to cry at her appending death. She waits for the final bite, all the while preparing for the ensuing pain she thought death would bring, but nothing happened. In fact, she felt the weight lifted off her shoulders. She looks to the right and sees Deathtrap clawing the skag that was previously on her to death. It turned around to its master with blood soaked hand and claw then floated over to her to help her up.

"Thanks DT. You're…the best." Gaige grew tense to hear more footsteps coming for her. She turns around preparing for the worst but only sees Axton jogging towards her.

"What the hell were you thinking?!" Axton shouted. Deathtrap began floating towards him, murder his clear intention. Axton put up his pistol to fight but Gaige raised her arm in front of Deathtrap in order to stop it.

"Easy DT. He's….friendly. " She says in between breaths. Axton withdraws his gun and starts to speak again." You almost got killed getting that close to the enemy."

"It's no big…Deathtrap had my back until the very end…..he'll never leave me." Gaige leaned on her robot and as if it sensed the irony, Deathtrap digistrucked away. It's disappearance made her stumble a bit, but she regained her composure. The little of it she had.

"Unless his timer runs out.… That battle really was only a minute….how….convenient." Gaige says. Axton begins to walk over to her.

"You rely on that thing too much."

"Deathtrap is NOT a thing. He is the….best….robot….ev-" Finally the exhaustion completely takes over her mid speech. She begins to collapse but Axton runs over to stop her from falling. He lays her down gently face first on the ground, away from the red patch of grass, and notices the big wound that is still bleeding on her back.

"I need a doctor. Fast!"

**A/N-** Thank ya'll for reading this. I don't have much to say about this chapter other than I really couldn't think of a area on Pandora to put this, so I made one up. Anyway I have a question for all the people who feels like answering, what is your favorite level of the game? Mine has to be the area in which you save Roland.( I wish I could think of the name right now.) I just really like the area because of the loaders. It's like a war the first time you get there and it is so much fun to see the loaders killing the other bandits. Also the loaders are a fun enemy to fight 'cuz of all their little weak points.

Chapter 2 will be up next Sunday.


	2. Chapter 2:HemoFlora Ex-Municipality

**HemoFlora Ex-Municipality**

Gaige wakes up in a daze. Her vision is hazy and she can barely make up what she is seeing. A white and red blur rolls over in a chair towards her.

"Hello there." The blur says in a feminine voice. Gaige asks her in a confused tone.

"Where am I?"

"Huh?!" The voice says exasperated. "Oh no did I give you too many shots? Are you blind now?"

"No, no, no." Gaige says while waving her hands." Everything is just blurry."

"Oh thank goodness. That would have been my third patient I turned blind. Good thing I didn't give you that shot." The woman rolls away to a nearby desk and starts looking for a syringe in a draw. Gaige couldn't help but feel worried when she heard that. "What kind of shot is that?" She thought.

The woman found what she was looking for and went back to Gaige so she can inject her. The woman put out her hand and said," Your arm please." Gaige hesitantly gave her, her right arm and then the doctor injected her. In only a few moments, Gaige vision started becoming more clear. She sighed as the person in front of her appearance started to show.

She has red hair in two curled up pig tails. A tiny white hat with a red heart on the front adorned on her head. Tan white skin. Lastly, she wore a white nurse outfit that can barely contain her breast, showing off some cleavage, and red flip flops.

The room Gaige is in is a standard looking hospital, but even cleaner than usual. It is also very small, only offering two operating tables with curtains separating the two. One door for the exit and another one to go deeper into the building.

Gaige feels the cold air inside the room and then holds herself for warmth. That's when she notices she only has her bra on. She was about to ask where her shirt is but the woman began speaking.

"Oh I'm so glad you're not a man. Or a lesbian. You're not a lesbian right?"

"No, I'm into mustachio dudes."

"Great, for some reason every time I get a patient back they just lose more blood and pass out again. I don't know why." She puts a finger on her chin and begins to ponder.

Gaige looks at her and sees clearly her two big reasons why." She can knock out a whole army with those things. Why can't I have weapons like that!" Gaige thought. She pouts and finally asks her," Can I have-"

"I'm Naomi." She says interrupting her. Naomi extends her hand to shake and Gaige accepts it. But instead of shaking, she took Gaige's robotic arm.

"Ahhhh, how'd you get this? Did you get in a scrap with someone with a sword?"

"No, I cut it off myself."

"Oooh, I bet there was a lot of blood there." Naomi held and bit her lip in excitement. "So why did yo-"

"Naomi! Can I have my mother humping shirt back!" Gaige yelled, clearly agitated by the cold air giving her goose bumps. Naomi put her hands together and says,

"Sorry. I was going to sew up your clothes since they have a big hole in the back."

"Oh." Gaige said calmly." Well do you have something I can wear in the meantime?"

"Yes I do." Naomi gets up from her rolling chair and goes to open a chest in the back. She pulls out a plain white shirt and hands it to Gaige.

"You're lucky I was able to get the blood off this. A man named Theodore came in here completely drenched in blood. It looked beautiful. Anyway, he's not with us anymore. I, uh, gave him too many shots."

Gaige held the shirt in front of her, regretting even touching it." Could I get something else? Something that didn't have death or blood all over it."

"Um, ok sure. I'll get you one of mine." Naomi went through the door leading deeper into the building. Gaige heard her footsteps fade away. Since her vision is back, Gaige finally noticed the picture on the desk just a few feet from her. She got up and went over to it in order to examine it.

It was a picture of Naomi, standing next to an older and taller man. They both embraced each other in sideways hugs. The man was the only one looking at the camera, while Naomi was looking up at him. Gaige started hearing her footsteps and turned back around when Naomi came through the door.

"So pink or purple?" Naomi asked while holding two different shirts of those colors.

"Purple. It's my favorite."

"Ok,this should cover up that nasty cut of yours. It should be all healed up by the end of the week. Just don't do anything to reopen it." Naomi said while handing Gaige a purple shirt. Before Gaige had put it on, she went over to a nearby mirror and turned around to check out her wound. It was a cut that ran from her shoulder to her mid back. It had stiches running across all sides of it. Gaige smirked upon seeing this, feeling a little badass to have a scar like this. But when she remembers how she got it, she starts to feel butterflies in her gut. Gaige puts her purple shirt own

She turns to Naomi and said," Thanks doc." Then heads out. Naomi waves at her.

"Bye. Come back anytime to chat ok!"

"I will." Gaige heads out the door, leading to the town town has very few buildings, all spread far sun was beginning to sink down. The ground was made of dying brown grass. Gaige walked around and saw nobody outside.

"This is weird, where is everybody?" She thought. Suddenly she heard a noise by the building to the right of her. She went near it and saw on the corner of the building a trash can that made a slight movement. Curious, Gaige went over and popped the lid. What she saw inside was not to be expected. It was a lady curled up in the trash can. She looked up and stood up fast with a furious look on her face. She yelled at Gaige,

"This is my hiding spot, find your own!" She quickly took the lid back from Gaige and went back into her trashcan. Gaige was completely flabbergasted by this so she ran away from the lady as fast as possible.

"Waoh, that chick is crazy." Gaige said. She arrived back at the clearing she was previously at. Only after a few more minutes of searching for more people, she finally found someone. But she kinda wished she didn't.

A few feet in front of her was a cardboard box with human legs sticking out. The person was tiptoeing around the town. She approached him and waved.

"Hey, how ya-" A red exclamation mark instantly came over the box when he heard her. He then sat down and pretended he was a cardboard box all along.

"Come on! I know you're in there." Gaige said in an angry tone. It was as if the man was one with the box because he made no movememts at all. Even shifted a little when a breeze came.

"Augggggh!" Gaige stomped off furious. Made mad because of the box ignoring her. She had almost given up hope of finding anyone until she saw someone standing in front of a building. The person looked scared but that didn't matter to Gaige. She ran up to the person with a friendly smile on her face. She tried to introduce herself but when the person looked at her, they showed their face. It was completely covered in fear. The person ran inside the building and closed the door immediately after.

Gaige was absolutely creeped out by the town's folk weird behavior. She gave up trying to learn anything from them and went into a nearby building. She walked inside of an abandoned bar. The booths' leather seats are all torn up. The tables were all broken in different ways. Broken glass bottles shards littered the floor.

The bar all the way at the back lost its sheen long ago. She sat at one of the tattered stools at the bar and took out her echo device. "Hope this place has somewhere I can charge this." She said. She looked behind the counter for a socket and found something else." Axton?"

The person in question was crouched behind the counter with a bunch of broken glass underneath his boots. He gets up upon seeing her and says,"Oh, you're up and about all ready. That was faster than I thought."

"Thanks for taking me back here so I can recover."

"No problem. Now you need to go before you get yourself killed." Axton turned his back on her and started to look on the shelf for some alcohol. Gaige got agitated by his remark and then exclaimed,

"I can't leave now. I have important business to handle."

"Huh, and what's that?" Axton said without even turning to look at her. Gaige folds her arms and legs and puts on a smug smile.

"I'm going to become a vault hunter." On that, Axton couldn't help but fall into a fit of laughter. He leaned on the bar behind him for support.

"OoohohoAHAHAAaaaa…that's a good joke. You should be a comedian instead of a vault hunter."

"I can become a vault hunter!" She slams her fists on the table, emphasizing her words. Axton finally turns back to her and then says.

"And how are you going to do that? Your robot friend can't help you all the time. You just proved that in that last battle.

"Well….." Gaige looks down and pokes her two index fingers nervously. "I was going to ask you if you….could teach me."

Axton flat out and quickly responds by saying,"No way."

That statement made her thrust out her palms," Aw comeon! Atleast give it some thought."

Axton stroked his chin stubble for a second and then said," Now that I think I think my answer isssssssssss hell no." Axton started to walk off towards the storage area of the bar but Gaige hops over in front of him.

"I had an A In science and math so as you can tell i'm a quick learner."

Axton presses on, making Gaige have to backstep." What was your grade in P.E?"

"Well I sorta skipped that class but that doesn't matter if I'm handling guns."

"A fit body is the foundation of combat. If you can't accept that than why should I waste my time."

"Because….um….well. it's the right thing to do?" Axton pushes past her, leaving without a word, and leaving sad Gaige all by herself.

* * *

**Thanks for reading and have a great morning/day/night. ;D. The next chapter will be up next Sunday.**


	3. Chapter 3: Whiskey

**Whiskey**

"DAMN, there's not one can, bottle or glass of alcohol left in this bar." Axton storms back to the front of the bar. He sees a man sitting at the bar with a cup and a bottle next to him.

He's a very short man, with a round body, like a big beach ball. His gray beard sags all the way to his belly button. He has wrinkles covering ninety percent of his white aged face. His suspenders are blue and his undershirt is red. He tops his appearance off with a brown cowboy hat, the same color as his shoes.

" Hey Mayor." Axton says as he goes to sit right next to him." Where'd you get the drink?"

"It's my private stash. Only liquor left in this town."

"Wish you told me that before I wasted a hour looking for some. What's in there?"

"Whiskey." The mayor said after a sip.

"Hate that stuff. Pour me a cup." The mayor got a nearby bottle and poured the drink for Axton then handed it to him. Axton took a chug of it, then set it back down on the bar.

"How's the search going?" The mayor asked him.

"Not good. Couldn't get any of the bandits earlier to tell me where his hideout is. Had to get this girl I found some medical help here."

The mayor snaps his head over to Axton." You brought her here for medical help?"

"Yea. What's the big deal?"

"Is she alright? Not overly bleeding or lost the use of her legs has she?"

"Ummm…when I saw her she looked fine. Why you asking?"

The mayor went back to his drink and then started to explain. "9 out of 10 of that girl's patients end up either dead or scarred for life. That girl of yours got lucky."

Axton takes another swig." Seems like luck is the only thing she got. And that robot."

"I'm glad that you brought her here. "

Axton looks over to him." What for?"

"Seeing that girl be brought back to life by her hands must of brought the biggest smile back on Naomi's face. Ever since that bastard ruined everything, she just hasn't been the same. Skag leader Thames.

* * *

"Who's Thames?" Gaige asked after finishing the front repairs of Deathtrap. Gaige and Naomi sit in the back room of the medical building. The floor there is made of concrete and the space is very wide and empty. Only a few cabinets around that stores medical supplies and a light bulb hung on a metal wire above that illuminates the whole room.

Naomi sits at the front by a desk, with a luscious red flower in a brown pot on it, sewing up Gaige's hoodie and undershirt. While Gaige rolls around in her chair to Deathtrap's back to fix him.

"You don't know who Thames is?" Naomi exclaims while snapping back to look at Gaige." He's one of the biggest, meanest, most evilest person on Pandora! How could you not know?"

"I just came here a couple of days ago."

"Oh." Naomi turns back to continue her work." He's not a nice guy. He's been terrorizing this whole town for months. That's why you can barely see anyone on the streets. Most of the people have left. Some of them have been killed by him."

"He sounds like a big dick. He needs to get bitch slapped by someone."

"Yea. What you said."

"So is that the reason everyone is hiding in boxes and trashcans?"

"It would be better if I start from the beginning first." Naomi and the mayor both began telling the story." This town use to have two things protecting it. Skags and nature. Some of the people of this town learned how to tame skags so they used them to kill any bandits that got close. Those people also learned how to use the strange plants around us.

You see, there is never any rain here so the plants had to learn to adapt, by taking blood instead. The red grass here penetrates people's skin and leaves a neurotoxin so that their victim will be paralyzed and then bleed out on the ground. The trees we have here are incredibly sharp so rakks usually impale themselves on it. There are more, but that would be too long of a list to say. All the people of this town knew all this. And one person used it against us.

His name is Thames. One day he took all the skags in town before anyone was up to stop him. He conquered the bandit camp that kept attacking us and then became their leader. He did all that in one night, and then the next night he attacked us. Since he had all of our skags, we were only able to use the plants and he knew exactly how to fight them. We didn't last long.

Instead of killing us, he kept all of us alive. Although some were on the verge of death. After the battle was over, Thames took his skags and his men back to his newly won base. Nobody questioned why he left us, we were just glad that he did. But that joy did not last long.

A week later, Thames marched back in with his skags and men. As soon as he was in he screamed "No one move!" All of this came as a surprise to the citizens in town , so everyone was easy pickings for Thames. He walked around town looking straight at people's terrified faces, but not doing anything. What was only five minutes to him was an eternity to everyone else. Finally, he set his eyes on a family of four. He carefully looked over each one of them, silently judging them. Everyone looked over to the unfortunate family and imagined what kind of torment Thames will inflict on one of them. The pick he made was what everyone had feared, he took their little boy. Lifting him up by his legs.

The family tried to stop him, but they were promptly shot dead. Others that were also close to the kid tried too and met their fate just like the rest. Thames wanted to mentally torment the kid so he made sure that he saw all his loved ones killed right in front of him. The sight made him cry and scream. He threw a tantrum in Thames's grip, trying his best to get away. Thames's fist stayed shut as he took the boy and his crew outside the town and to his base.

Ever since then, he always came every week on a random day. Sometimes he would take someone to his base, no one ever seeing them again. Sometimes he would just torture someone right in front of everyone. Sometimes he…he…."

Naomi burst into tears. She bent over and covered her face. Gaige had already finished working on DT, so when she saw, she ran over to Naomi's side and embraced her into her arms.

"It's ok Naomi, it's ok." Gaige said soothingly. Naomi began to sniff and calm down in her arms. She looked up to Gaige went a tear stain face, and snot coming all down her nose.

"Gaige….he made me watch him injure people and then forced me to heal them. I-i couldn't do it…I couldn't…they all died because of me…because of…

Gaige wrapped her arms around her tighter, trying her best to shut her up before she went any further. She rested her chin on Naomi's shoulder while Naomi buried her face into Gaige's shirt. She let all her tears and sadness out. Gaige tried to keep her composure on the outside, but she felt something boiling in her.

A rage she hasn't felt since high school is heating up inside her. Gaige felt her calming smile turning into an enraged grimace. Her body temperature rising as her acrimony increased. She took her robot arm off from Naomi's back and balled it into a fist that, to her, felt like it was about to break itself. She had to release this rage somewhere. So she raised her robot arm and smashed the work table with it, sending pieces of wood flying everywhere and the sewing machine to the floor. Naomi stopped her sobbing and looked back.

"Wasn't that a bit much?" Naomi asked.

"That fucking bully!" Gaige breaks the embrace and stands up then looks at Deathtrap." This is exactly why I made you DT. Anti bullying Bot go!"

* * *

"I always wondered why Thames has never killed me, but I think I finally know why. He wants me to watch the town I swore to govern burn to the ground. Even destroyed all the liquor in here so I couldn't drink my sorrows away. Good thing I got my stash."

The mayor takes another sip of his whiskey. After four bottles he still doesn't even feel a buzz. But Axton definitely did. In fact he was asleep at the bar, drooling a bit. He woke up when the Mayor was finally done telling his story.

"Is it morning yet?" Axton says with a big yawn and a stretch on his stool.

"The least you could do is humor an old man and listen to him babble." The mayor retorted back.

"Old man, I did that the first time because I felt sorry. I did it the second time because you offered me a drink, even though I hate whiskey. But the third time, I GET IT! Thames is a humongous dick. And I'm gonna kill him right now for ya." Axton begins to leave out the bar but the Mayor yells to stop him.

"You can't kill him now. YOU'RE DRUNK! And you don't know where his base is." Axton stood at the door and kept it open while he answered the old man.

"I'll just find one of his lackey's and get the info out of them, how hard can i-" The Mayor peeks out the door to see what stopped Axton mid sentence. Low and behold, it was

"Thames!"

* * *

**A/N**- **Thanks for reading my chapter, and I hope you enjoyed it. Have a great day/ night where ever you are. As usual the next chapter will be up next Sunday.**


	4. Chapter 4: Here's Thames!

**Here's Thames!**

Thames is a tall, lean, muscular man. His hair is black and cut real low. He wears orange colored trousers, brown steel-toed boots and a brown strap over his left shoulder. Just like how Skags have spikes on the back of their neck, Thames does too. Starting from the back of his head, going to his mid back. He wields a wooden spear twisted at the tip to a sharp point. It is only a few inches shorter than Thames.

Thames and his whole crew of marauders and Skags strut into the city with authority. Axton stared him down from across the street. Gaige and Naomi had just walked out of the medical building to witness this.

"Oh my bloody lord! It's Thames!" Naomi exclaimed under her breath. With a fierce look, Gaige locked eyes with Thames.

"Me and Clap are going to whoop this pup." Gaige said confidently. She began to walk off, and then Naomi said.

"Make sure you turn him into a bloody, gushy mess."

The wanted man Thames saw the two brave souls walking to him. He smirked, happy to be getting so much attention.

"My oh my what an absolutely wonderful welcoming committee. I feel like the man of the hour, like it's my bachelor party! Why not make it one right guys?" All the men behind him yelled "RIGHT!" in unison.

"Great, great. I'm liking the excitement already. It feels like a bomb has already went off and everyone is dead all ready! SO MUCH EXCITEMENT! TOO MUCH! Excitement is crap, garbage, filth, rubble, slop, waste, the remains of an entire planet full of claptrap units that died because there was too much shit being said. ITS TERRIBLE! We don't need excitement here do we guys?" Thames looked back at his crew to see them all raise their fists in the air to an resounding, "RIGHT!"

"What we need is-" Thames was cut off by a shot to the face. He didn't flinch or bulge an inch. Only looked at the perpetrator who did it.

Axton, with his smoking gun and smug smile, looked at the rambling bandit and said," If you're gonna try to kill me do it with your gun, not your words." Gaige walked up to the side of the commando and agreed with him.

"Yea! You need to shut up, and I got just the bot to do it." She began to flex her wrists but was stopped by Axton when he grabbed her arm.

"Leave this to me. I can handle it." Axton said with a bit of annoyance in his voice.

"I'm not leaving this bully to you, everybody needs a chance to beat him for what he's done." Gaige retorted back.

"You can do it after I'm done!"

"I can do it right now!"

"Can I settle this dispute?" Thames suddenly appeared in front of the two. Axton stepped back fast but Gaige was too slow to react. Thames grabs her by the throat and lifts her up from the ground.

"Damn it." Axton says while he gets his pistol trained on Thames. He aims for his head but that quickly changes when Thames turns. He keeps Gaige as a shield for himself, moving her whenever Axton adjusts his aim.

"Well this is a wonderful way to end your dispute." Thames says." Shoot her and BAM! instant fix." A grimace appeared on Axton's face. He couldn't find any openings to shoot Thames. Although he did see Gaige raise her robotic hand.

"Say sayonara you damn bully!" She exclaimed. Deathtrap appeared right in front of her and then clawed at Thames arm that held Gaige. The force made him drop her to her feet, but his grip didn't loosen. It only made him more pissed and resulted in his grip tightening.

"That little toy of yours hurt my feelings. Now I'm gonna hurt yours!" Thames yelled. Then he tossed Gaige to his men behind him. "Hold her down men."

"This is my chance." Axton thought. He tossed out his sabre turret in front of him, then both of them both start to shoot at Thames.

Their bullets just bounced off of him like bouncy balls. Making tiny static noises as they did.

"How many bullets does it take to get rid of that shield. It's like he's-" Axton was cut off by a sudden yell from the mayor," Above you!"

Instincts kicked in and Axton took heed of the mayor's warning. He looked above him to the right and saw two Skags diving towards him from a nearby rooftop.

If he hadn't been told earlier, he would have taken a bite to the jugular. Luckily since he did, he was able to pull out his axe from his pack and cut one skag straight through its mouth. He kneeled down and avoided the other.

The Skag landed behind Axton and immediately made a second attempt to take his life. It sprung forward as Axton turned around to meet it. He didn't even have to lift a finger to kill it, because his turret shot it down for him.

"Thanks girl! "Axton said absolutely delighted, but that feeling was cut short by an ear-splitting scream from Gaige.

"DEATHTRAP!"

What everyone saw was That Thames had impaled Deathtrap straight through its chest. He held it up high with his spear, bouncing the robot up and down in order to rub the salt in its owner's wound.

"It's robot killing fun time!" Thames yelled.

"Stop it you monster! You horrible monster!" Gaige cried out. She tried to struggle out of the bandits' grasp of her, but it was no use. They forced her to the ground and made her WATCH her creation's destruction. Seeing Thames tear Deathtrap to pieces forced the tears to stream down Gaige's face.

"That's enough out of you." Axton says, with a lot of anger in his tone. He pulls out a grenade, pulls the pin, and chucks it at Thames.

"How did you know baseball is my favorite sport?" Thames says. He chucks the scraps of Deathtrap away and then holds his spear with both hands, bends his knees, and then hits that grenade far away to a building. It explodes and causes part of the building to collapse.

"The ball exploded. Guess I'll have to take my base. But you're in the way." Thames says.

"Damn it." Axton takes out his red Vladof assault rifle and starts blasting Thames alongside his sabre turret. Just like before, they have little effect on him.

Thames slowly walks over to Axton, with a sick smile on his face the whole time. Seeing what happened to Deathtrap, Axton recalls his turret so it doesn't meet the same face.

"If bullets won't work than how about some axe action!" Just as Axton says that, he whips out his axe and charges at Thames with a swing. Thames blocks with his spear and then Axton goes on a furious assault with his weapon. Slicing every which way to try to break through. But Thames just stays on the defense and blocks everyone of his attacks.

Since he knows he's not getting through, Axton decides to take out a pistol to shoot him at close range while still hacking away with his axe. The bullets are the only thing getting through, but it was so insignificant that it barely mattered.

"Your blows are like a baby trying to beat up his father. Like cold chicken going up against flame in a heat contest. It's just soooo miserable. Are you gonna cry you big baby?" Thames says.

"Nope I got something special for you." Axton says. He then switches out his pistol for another weapon." Try to hit this out of the park."

BOOM! A dust cloud forms and Axton gets blown away, landing on his back several feet away.. Luckily for him, his shield took all the damage for him, but now it's down. He peeks his head up in order to see the damage he's done.

When the dust cloud settles, what meet his eyes is Thames standing there perfectly fine.

"Damn it how?!" Axton says.

"Sorry you miserable excuse for a soldier. EXPLOSION reduction." Thames walks over to Axton as he gets up. Axton pulls out his Vladof assault rifle again, hoping that it could do something. He begins to shoot but his weapon is immediately slapped out of his hand by Thame's spear.

Thames thrust the flat end of his spear into Axton's gut. Making him fall back on his back again, and knocking the wind out of him.

Axton tries to get up for the third time, but Thames keeps him down with his spear on Axton's stomach. Thames observes Axton's body for a good second. Once he found what he was looking for, he bent down to grab it.

"Let me see that wonderful piece of men's jewelry." What he grab for was Axton's wedding band. The band that belonged to Sarah. He struggled furiously, grimacing and grabbing Thames meaty arm with both hands.

"Struggle all you want you misery filled sack of failure, but this will be MINE." On his last word, Thames put all his weight on his spear. The pain made Axton's eyes bulge out and he struggled for breath. That's when Thames was able to take the wedding band off of him.

"Thank you kindly for giving this to me. Even though you struggled. Don't worry, you'll get better at giving up, you just need my help." On that, Thames struck Axton in the gut with three hard blows. Insuring he won't get up.

Thames looked forward to see the Mayor and Naomi's terrified faces. It made him giggle. He starts to walk over to them slowly.

The mayor got in front of Naomi and spread his arms out. "Stop there you ra-"

"Shut up midget!" On saying Thames slams his foot on the mayor's head, keeping him on the ground.

Naomi was too terrified to move. To see everyone beaten by him so easily how could she expect to stand a chance. The way he eyed her, made her insides feel like it was being crushed. Her whole body felt 100 pounds heavier. Her lungs felt to small to breathe in any air. She stared at Thames with her bulging fearful eyes.

He got down on one knee, pulls out Axton's wedding band and says, "Will you marry me?"

* * *

**A/N- Thanks for all the favorites and follows guy. Really motivates me to write more when I see them.**

** I also want to thank dablackwyrm and another guest for their reviews. I really don't pay much attention to the game's music, mostly because I'm too busy going crazy with Krieg to notice :P. When I was writing the hiding citizens part, I thought it would be blasphemy to not put a metal gear reference in that. Thames will never be able to find the sneak king. Well, the REAL Sneak King.**

**Anyway, thanks for reading, hoped you enjoyed. Have a wonderful morning/day/night.**


	5. Ch 5:I Don't Know What I've Been Told!

**I Don't Know What I've Been Told!**

The shock of his statement took the breath out of everybody. The midget under his foot stopped squirming. The beat up soldier is speechless. The Mechromancer being held down stopped crying for her robot and started crying for someone else.

Thames got up and hugged his new fiancé. "Oh we will be so miserable together. You'll make the most wonderfully happy miserable wife. Every day will be full of misery and every night you'll cry me to sleep."

The struggle she put up against his hug was futile, so she fought back with her words. "I'm not marrying you, you sadistic, mean asshole psychopath. I hope you die in a bloody explosion!"

Thames pulls her out of his embrace and placed his hands on her shoulders, staring right into her eyes." You use a fantastic assortment of words just like me, darling." He really stressed the last word of that sentence.

"I'm nothing like you!" Naomi retorted. Mumbling came underneath Thame's foot. He lifted it and the mayor began speaking.

"Just leave already. "

"Leave?" Thames said questionably. "THIS IS MY BACHELOR PARTY! Besides, I have other business to attend to. MEN!"

On hearing that, Thames men begin to pull out white cards. The people holding Gaige down pulled out some too, leaving her on the ground alone. They knew she was too defeated to attempt to do anything.

They gave everyone there a card that they had. Gaige ignored the card they placed by her and just kept her face buried in the dirt.

Axton received his on his pained stomach. He picks it up, opens it, and immediately becomes enraged.

The card read," You are cordially invited to the wonderful, miserable wedding of Thames Tepes and soon to be Naomi Tepes on September 30th. Don't bother bringing presents, your deaths there will be all the bride and Groom will want."

"What the fuck is this!" Axton yelled.

"It's a piece of paper!" Thames yelled back." And on it, is all of yours invitations to our wedding."

The mayor slowly gets up, groggy. "What kind of sick twisted fuck marries someone that hates him to his very core and sends wedding invitations to people who wants to kill him?"

Thames let out a snort." Sounds like most arranged marriages to me. Forcing two people who has no say in it sounds like the most miserable holy matrimony to me. I need something like that to make sure I don't want to live longer." Thames goes and grabs Naomi bridal style, despite her many, many protests, and begins to leave the town with his Skags and men.

"Make sure to give these to the last three people hiding here. I'm sure they'll be grateful to not be forgotten like all the other dust that gathered here. All blown away in the wind. "

His men tossed three cards in the air and let gravity float them to the ground. Then they all left.

Axton is the first to get up. He dusts off all the dirt and stretches out his sore limbs." Haven't gotten my butt whooped that hard since I was a recruit. Ugh, don't want to think about those days." With a grimace, Axton begins walking off.

Seeing this sight of defeated people already told the mayor what he had to do." I'll call off the bounty."

The dirt couldn't kick up any higher from how fast Axton stopped moving from hearing that. He turns around to look at the disheartened mayor." You must be joshing me." He walks over to meet him face to face." I did not get my stomach crushed by a man that speaks backwards just so you can wuss out on me."

The mayor looks up to the soldier, his sorrow ridden face clear in the moonlight." You're actually going to fight him, again."

A psswh sound comes from Axton's mouth." Of course I am. A challenge like this is what I've been looking for. Never been this excited for something since I showed off my training officer. And he thought you couldn't kill someone with a brush."

Baffled by his last statement, the mayor couldn't think of something before Gaige yelled her way into the conversation.

"I'm going to KILL him! Rip off his face, burn off his legs, electrocute his insides and then he'll know he just FUCKER with the wrong nerd!" Gaige voiced all her threats with different mannerisms of how she will kill Thames. The only response from the two men in front of her was a low whistle from Axton.

"She has A lot of vinegar in her. " The little tempered Mechromancer places her robot's arm over her and begins to carry him. Albeit slowly.

The mayor looked at her, wide eyed in expression." That little girl wants to fight him too? Again?"

Gaige walks over to them and answers. "I'm not gonna let that bully make Naomi feel like she's stuck in high school for the rest of her life. Also DT wants round two with him."

Her gaze sets on Axton's calm face. Her brows furrowed, eyes raging, she tells him." If you're not gonna train me then I'll train myself." She begins to leave. Axton then follows right behind her.

"I guess I could monitor you while you train…and a bit more." He catches up to her and throws Deathtrap's other arm on his shoulder to help lessen Gaige's burden.

The mayor looked forward toward the two people. "Truly they have indomitable spirits. I pray that Thames doesn't crush it like he has this town."

* * *

One day later…

"Hello my 30,000 subscribers. Today I am going to start my first day of training to become a certified Badass. Shouldn't be too hard to learn how to shoot, doesn't look that complicated in games. Anyway, for all of you who are curious about DT, there is an upgrade I'm about to give him that'll make him the best robot ever! Times two. Hopefully he'll-

Axton yells from another room in the building. "Gaige get your butt moving. Training starts at 0600." She rolls her eyes as she checks the time and sees she still has fifteen minutes left until then.

"Yea, yea getting dressed as I speak. Anyway, about his upgrade. What iIm planning to do is-

This time Axton interrupts by kicking open her door and starts shooting his rifle into the ceiling. " I said move it dirt bag! Let's go let's go!" That sudden action surprised the bolts outta Gaige. She quickly gets up and Axton starts moving her towards the door.

"Can't I at least get my hoodie?" Gaige asked.

"That thing is just gonna make you pass out." Axton answered.

"Why? We're just going shooting. "

"Nope, that's the last thing we're doing. We're about to go running.

"Running?!" Gaige dips her head and sags her arms." Awwwww."

Axton and Gaige walk out to the forest that surrounds the town and then start their run. It only took seven minutes for Gaige to wish she was dead. She starts to slow down, then came to a complete stop and propped herself on her knees to get a break. Like a train with no breaks, Axton pushes Gaige forward back into a run.

"Move dirt bag, less you wanna end up with more shoe prints on you than a worker on black Friday."

"What does. This have to do. With shooting?" Gaige asks between breaths.

"Yea you wouldn't want to have good cardio on a battlefield. You can just stand there and help the enemy with their target practice. "

"O.k. You have a. Point there." Gaige inhales deeply then exhales. Then she turns her head to look behind herself at Axton." Don't have to call me dirt bag." She lightly touches her chest and talks in a posh accent." I am a lady. Not a schmuck."

A smirk spreads on Axton's face." After six months of basic training, being able to do this to someone else feels heavenly. I should have sent you running when we first met."

Gaige grew wide eyed in expression on hearing that." Wait- six months? I thought basic training only lasted three months? "

"Well when you put horse manure in your training officer's megaphone so that he'll be speaking shit like always, everyone tends to think that isn't "Graduation material. "

Gaige let out a chuckle on hearing this." That's awful, but brilliant. " The ache in her legs and the burning of her lungs wiped the smile immediately from her face." Can we please take a break?"

Axton shook his head in disappointment." Fine. You can just sit there and think about all the awful things Thames is doing to your friend. " Axton runs past her as she does just that and it only took her a second to get the motivation to run ahead of Axton.

They spent two hours running circles around the town repeatedly. Just when she thought she would get a break, Axton made her do pushups with him, and sit ups, lunges, jumping jacks, squats, and a lot more exercises that made Gaige's legs feel like they couldn't support a candle. Her arms too weak to even pick up a magazine. And so exhausted that breathing felt like it was too much for her to do. But at the end of the day, like he promised, he sent her to practice shooting.

"OMG. I get to shoot a freaking Vladof assault rifle! Oh this is a girl's dream come true!" At this point of the day, Gaige became too overheated from their workout so she took off her stockings and had to cut off a piece of the purple shirt Naomi gave her to keep the sweat from her eyes. Apologizing mentally to her right after.

They stood in a clearing in the forest and fifty feet from them is a trunk of a tree that has fallen down. On top the trunk stood several glasses.

Gaige held the bottom of the Vladof gun in her left and the top in her right. Gazing at it's beauty. It brought some drool to her mouth just to touch it. Axton lowered the weapon til it was at level with her.

"Ok eyes, right over there." He points to the glasses across from them." And wipe that drool from your mouth. Don't want to have to clean it out of my gun later."

She oblige." Sorry. Just the first time I get to see one in person."

That statement surprised Axton, he raises his right brow." What are you? A gun nut?"

"More like a weapon enthusiast. "The weapon lover corrected him." I use to look up all sorts of weapons from different companies. Tediore, Atlus, Dahl. Hyperion.." She said the last one with disgust." And especially Torgue, he's my favorite. He always puts the explosions first. Something all the other companies needs to learn."

"And yet, all you gave your robot was a claw." Axton said, with a bit of confusion in his tone.

"Don't talk about my bot like that. I designed him as a mechanized anti bully deterrent, so I couldn't put cannons on him obviously. As much as I would, but that would slow him down, or maybe I could…"

Axton stopped her by putting his finger to her lips before she kept going on." Let's start focusing on shooting."

"Oh right." Gaige had unconsciously let her gun fall to her side. She picks it up and held the hefty gun in both hands.

Axton took out his white Atlas pistol and held his gun steady in both hands. He aimed straight at the bottles. He began to teach Gaige on shooting.

"Now when you aim, you want to look down your sight at your-"

"Sayonara bottles!" Gaige screams and then starts lighting the place up with bullets. She lets out bullet after bullet and as she does her aims starts going all over the place. Seeing this, Axton promptly hits her silly self upside the head.

"Ow! Jerk." Gaige says as she rubs the back of her head.

"What in the hell do you think you're doing?" He hollers at her.

"What you didn't expect that when you gave me a gun I wouldn't start shooting like I was Master general going up agaisnt the whole cove?"

"Who's master general?" Axton asks with a look of perplex on him.

Gaige gasps on response." Don't tell me you one of those Sanny fan boys. If you are, we can't hang out anymore."

"I don't even play games. I use that time to go out and do the real stuff that gamers pretend to do." Axton adjusts the gun in Gaige's hand again to aim at the bottles." Just watch what I do before you get all rambo on me again."

"Actually, I've been meaning to ask you Axton. Why did you change your mind about training me?" Gaige asked.

"Well, in the fight with Thames, I saw the fire in your eyes that showed how much you wanted to beat him. That kind of fire I don't even see in soldiers eyes until way later in their career, and you have it at such a young age. Hate to admit but, I guess I was wrong about you."

"Yes." Gaige thrusts her arm up in victory." Score one for the fire-eyed girl!"

"Anyway." For the second time, Axton aims at the bottles with his Atlas pistol." Aim down your sights, focus, and take the shot." Bang! He nails the center most bottle right on it's nozzle and sends shards flying everywhere.

Gaige follows his example. She holds up the gun and tilts her head until its aligned with the weapon. Although shaky, she tries desperately to keep her aim steady.

"Just breathed deeply." Axton advised." It'll help."

Gaige does as he says and notices her steadiness improve. She holds it right there for five more seconds, then takes the shot. A bottle all the way at the left end shatters completely.

The exhausted girl became delighted to see this. A smile grew on her face and she celebrates by throwing her arms in the air." Best shot ever!"

"Well it took you a minute but you'll get better." Axton said." Now do it again."

Gaige does the same as before and squeezes the trigger but misses the bottle by a hair." Aw crap basket."

"You were close. Try again." Axton told her.

Gaige kept trying to shoot any bottle on the trunk but each shot became progressively worse.

"You have the worst consistency ever." Axton said.

Gaige was infuriated and embarrassed to see this in her. She quickly turned her head to him and put her arms out to her sides, palms out."it's not my fault. It's my arm, it can't keep still." Gaige's robotic arm was indeed fidgeting a lot and had steam coming out of it. She held it by the forearm in order to examine it.

Axton stroke his chin, surprised on seeing this." You should really get that fixed."

"It must be the program I use to summon Deathtrap. "Gaige said, realizing this." It's having an adverse effect on my aim. I've been usIng it too much today. I Could fix this, or…."

"Or what?" The soldier asked.

"Or I can get it to digi-struck stronger ammunition for me. It can already digi-struck DT. Ammo should be a breeze."

That perplexed Axton. Making him rub the back of his neck." Won't that just make your aim worse?"

"Eh, accuracy is overrated anyway." Gaige said nonchalant. Axton sighed, then went on.

"We can wrap up this training day since you can't shoot a building now."

"Does that mean I can go to sleep?" Gaige asked, delighted.

"Yea, sure. Hit the sack."

"Great." Gaige then immediately went to sleep on the spot. Axton had to catch her so she wouldn't land on the ground face first.

"Sleep tight kid. We got a whole month of training to do before the wedding. "

* * *

**A/N- ** **Yes! 1,000 views. Thank y'all so much for getting me there. Anyway, I don't have much to say about this chapter other than I had to write it twice because I had a character personality completely wrong. If my words stick to any of you please let it be these, make a character sheet before you start writing for them, definitely helps.**

**Have a wonderful Morning/Day/Night where ever you are. I'll see you next Sunday with the next chapter.**


	6. Chapter 6: Evauluation And Estimation

**Evaluation And Estimation **

In the red forest outside of the town named Hemoflora stood Gaige, in her classic outfit. She stayed there with her Hyperion pistol at the ready. The day is as calm and clear as the badass in training mind is. She waits for her instructor to give the signal.

"On your mark…" Axton starts to countdown beside her. Slowly raising his white Atlas pistol into the air. Gaige tenses up, ready to move at any second.

"Get set…." The pistol is now fully in the air in Axton's outstretched hand. Gaige breaths deeply in response.

"Go!" Axton fired his pistol into the air. On that, Gaige starts sprinting deep into the forest obstacle course he created for her.

The first set of challenges for her to conquer was a set of fallen trees and branches she had to jump and duck over. It was a breeze for her to get past them.

Next, she had a pit she had to get over by climbing on a rope suspended over it. Gaige quickly grabbed on and quickly moved her right hand then left to get through the six feet gap in the land. She made it through the obstacle in only a few seconds.

Since her arm and leg strength was tested, it was time to up the difficulty, and Axton made sure of that. He came from behind a tree in front of her and started shooting with his rifle. Faster than you can say rakk, Gaige hit the floor and aimed for Axton. She popped him in the head and made a severe impact on his shield. He brushed it off and started running deeper into the course.

The mechromancer got up without hesitation and quickly starts her run again. For a whole five minutes all she did was run straight with only a few out of nowhere shots from Axton that she had to avoid and then attack back. "Don't even feel tired." She thought.

Right when she went into a clearing, she saw a gun shoot out from the ground. It was held up by a single piece of metal. Its trigger was squeezed by the same metal object that held it and bullets starts flying into her direction.

Her training kicks in and Gaige takes evasive action. She hides behind a tree to the right of her and when she heard the bullets stop, she juts out of cover and shoots the metal contraption under the gun.

More guns pops up in the clearing and lights up the tree Gaige stood behind. The tree didn't stay standing for long, so she had to start running for more cover.

A tree to her immediate right provided her with temporary protection. It was enough to allow her to shoot down one of the guns trying to kill her. The tree that gave her cover started creaking, showing that it was about to break.

There wasn't any other tree in her immediate vicinity, and if she ran for the further ones she will surely take a bullet or two, so she decided to go down with the tree. Belly to the ground, she stayed that way until the guns stopped firing in order to reload. Gaige took this opportunity to poke out of cover and shoot down the last two.

Gaige stood up hesitantly, making sure to check around her for anymore enemies. Suddenly, a noise came from her immediate right. She turns with a swiftness she didn't know she had and saw Axton walking up to her, clapping.

"Nice job, sunshine. " Axton said. "Flawless run. Although I could have done it with less trees dying."

Gaige knelt down, to her knees, to the fallen tree and held it by its branch." I'm sorry tree. You sacrificed your life for my mine. Thank you." She bowed her head, then looked at the other one." You too other tree."

This behavior made Axton's brow go up." You talk way too much to inanimate items. If someone caught you during this, that'll put you in a straight jacket asap."

Gaige got up and gave him a retort." You're not one to talk. I hear what you say around your turret when you think no one is there." She holds her mouth close with her metal hand, trying to fight back a laugh.

Axton grunted." Touché. Anyway let's get going. We have some planning to do."

* * *

Later that day, Axton and Gaige start their mission briefing on how they will kill Thames. Both of them are in an abandoned living room with very run down furniture. Gaige had to bring a seat from the bar since the couch has too many roaches in it. She seats on it while looking up some info on her ECHO device. Axton stands at a dry erase board, which has a multitude of cracks in it, with a marker in hand.

"How do we kill Thames?" Axton asked while drawing the question on the board.

"Well, the biggest problem we have against him is his shield. No matter how much we hit him, that shield just stays strong."

"True. But that is his last line of defense. What we have to focus on are these."

The soldier playing tactician gestures to the four circles within each other that he drew on the board. He points to the most outer one.

"He is going to have his men guarding the door for any intruders. Now, since Thames is a sick, twisted psycho, he won't have any of them in this area go for a kill shot. He'll want to see us die, so we can use that to our advantage. "

"Wait, wait." Gaige put up her hands to stop him." Wouldn't they just escort us to the wedding, there's no need for violence."

The soldier sighed, then explained his reasoning." Gaige, I spent a month turning you into a badass. A badass doesn't get escorted like they was with their prom date. A badass makes an entrance! Maybe with an explosion if we have enough grenades. I taught you better than this.

"Gah!" The sudden realization made Gaige face palm so hard that she went back in her chair." I almost forgot, that's what we went over in week two. How to make an entrance 101."

"Exactly. So that part won't be hard. Now when we enter we gotta say something cool like, Tell the devil he's about to get some new play mates. And then we blast them."

"Nah that's too long." Gaige rejects." We should say, Sayonara suckas!"

"That's not cool enough." Axton argued.

"But it's concise." Gaige said.

"We need something cool."

"Concise."

"COOL!"

"CONCISE!"

Two hours later...

"okay, while we can agree that what Axton said is cool." The mayor said." Gaige catchphrase is a lot shorter so you can say it without getting a bullet to the mouth."

"Fine." Axton begrudgingly agrees.

"Yes!" Gaige is so excited to be right that she shoots up from her seat with her arms in the air.

The mayor lets out a relived sigh. "Now can you let me get some sleep already! This hang over is killing me." He yells.

"Ok." Gaige tells him apologetically." Sorry about that."

The mayor walks out of the house and goes to his.

"Anyway." Axton continued. "Once we get to the main hall, that's gonna be where the real trouble starts.

In the third circle, all of the wedding attendees will be there. Which is just more of his men, since he's too much of a dick to get any real guests.

His second line of defense is going to be his skags. Most likely he won't send them in until our full attention is on him and his crew. Of course, without any recon or fore-knowledge of the place we won't be able to know his exact plan. This is just an estimation of what a reasonable man would do.

Now, the big dick himself. Unlike the rest, our strategy of just shooting him is not gonna work. Need more fire power."

"No, what we need is more info, and I got just the thing." After saying that, Gaige pulls out her EchoDevice and on it is the Pangolian company website.

"Ah, I get you." Axton says to her. He puts down his chalk and walks over to Gaige to get a closer look. Gaige clears her throat like she's preparing to give a speech.

"This is the tale of the fabled tortoise.

* * *

Once upon a time, the Pangolian company decided to have a contest for all of their employees. Said contest was that each employee had to make a shield in under 24 hours. Who ever made the best shield would get a job promotion and a raise of $1,000. Employees' eyes turned green and they rushed to get their project done. Some people were so hasty that they just tried to make anything and hoped for the best. Some tried to make an appealing gimmick on their shield. Others, well, they were just plain stupid.

When the shields were presented to the boss of Pangolian, he looked at them with disgust." I can't believe I pay you to make shields!" He screamed." These are a disgrace to our name!" He almost gave up hope of ever finding an adequate shield, until one man showed him what he wanted. They tested its defense for days, shooting it with all manners of weaponry, but the shield would never go down. On the last day of testing, the boss asked the man," How did you, out of all the hundreds of employees here, make such a legendary shield?"

"I took my time." The man answered." I worked straight for 24-hours, on task."

"We can make millions off of this!" The boss said, teary eyed from looking at the marvelous shield.

"Unfortunately I can't have you mass produce my shield sir. I put my heart and soul in this. It'll absolutely destroy me if my shield ever got in the wrong hands."

"You have no say so in this!" The boss yelled." Now take your promotion and give me the shield!" He held out his hand for the man to give him what he wants.

But he didn't.

The man walked out of the building, with his shield on. Even though he was slow, no one was able to stop him because of his shield. Once he left, nobody has ever seen the shield since.

* * *

"So Thames has THAT legendary shield?" Axton asks.

"Ah, huh." Gaige answers, dipping her head in response.

"No wonder we couldn't even crack his hide,it's practically made out of titanium."

"Axton, Axton, Axton." Gaige goes and wraps her arm on Axton's shoulder." There is a 100% guarenteed, easy solution to this. We just shoot him with electricity. It'll make his shield go down like that!" Gaige adds a snap from her robot hand to emphasize the quickness; doing that made a small spark appear between her fingers.

"Ok, where are we gonna get that?"

"What?!" Surprised by his statement, Gaige quickly gets off of him and looks at him, flabbergasted. "Why don't you have a shock weapon?"

"Never had a need for one." Axton said, nonchalant. "Basic rifles, pistols and grenades was all I needed to keep me going, until now."

Gaige started playing with her pigtail with a worried expression on her face." DT doesn't have a large enough battery to completely shock Thames shield off himself. "She looks up to Axton and smiled." Maybe we might get lucky and they will have a shock barrel right next to him that we can use agaisnt him."

"Please, who is dumb enough to stand right next to an explosive barrel?"

"Yea." Gaige sighed." You're right."

"Hmm. You're an engineering genius, can you just make a shock weapon? "

"Well I am pretty good, but not good enough to learn about and make a gun in one day. I mostly just know about digi struck technology. "

They both push their brains to think about a solution to their problem. But after hours of trying and struggling, Axton gives up and goes to get something out of the back.

When Gaige looks up from her spot sitting on the floor, she sees Axton bringing two six-packs of whiskey with him into the room.

* * *

**A/N- Thank you guys for reading and I hope you enjoyed.**

**Anyway, I'm glad I was able to write a story about a legendary item on the game. The have the title Legendary must mean it has a story about how it became to be. I don't know if I was the first person to do this, but I sure hope I am.**

**Have a wonderful Morning/Day/Night where ever you are. The next chapter will be up next Sunday.**


	7. Chapter 7:Give Me Another Shot

**Give Me Another Shot**

"How about we take a break." Axton says when he puts the drinks on the floor. He sits down on the floor right next to the whiskey drinks.

"A break? We can't take a break. We have to think-" Gaige gets interrupted by a bottle to the lips from Axton. He goes on to speak.

"Take it easy, we can think after a couple of bottles. Stressing out won't help us out."

"This is going to kill like a million brain cells. The only thing we're going to be thinking is how to remember how to sit." Gaige says.

"Hey, don't diss the alcohol." Axton says pointedly with a bottle in his hand." I thought up my best schemes with my BAC at .14" He takes a swig of his drink.

Gaige was too deep in thought to realize what he just said. When she did, she asked" Did you just say we?"

"Yea." He answers.

"I can't drink that, I'm still not legal."

"Gaige, you're a wanted girl with a bigger bounty than mine and just spent a month training so you can kill a man. Why worry about what's legal now? Live like an outlaw." Axton picks up a drink and puts it three inches from Gaige's face.

"Eh, what the hell." She takes the whiskey from him and takes a sip of it. Instant regret. She immediately spits the substance out of her mouth and wipes her mouth in disgust. " Yuck, that tastes like butt. How could you drink that?"

"Well." Axton begins to explain while looking at the bottle in his hand." I hate whiskey, but it gets the job done. It'll make you piss drunk before any other drink can."

"Hmm. I've never been piss drunk before." Gaige thought." Ok,I'll tolerate it 'til I can't taste no more."Gaige takes another foul sip of the drink and frowns at the taste. " Soooo Ax, what made you want to become a vault hunter?"

Axton rubbed his hair as he answered." Well after I went AWOL, I needed something exciting and challenging. Bounty hunting wasn't doing it, so after seeing a commercial I decided to become a vault hunter for the greater challenge."

"So you just wanted a challenge?" Gaige asked between sips.

"Yea. Have to say, not disappointed. Never had a fight like that in the service." After Axton took a chug of his whiskey, and grimacing at the taste, Gaige asked another question.

"Why not just go and become a vault hunter now?"

"Well, I had the money, but I wanted more. So I did one last job before I left. Found the guy I was looking for. They said they wanted him back alive so I just injured him. What I didn't know was the guy was a flipping ninja and smoke bomb his way out. I gave chase them got jumped by his whole crew of rats and lost him. Really not my best moment." After taking another swig, trying to wash away that bad memory, Axton went and asked Gaige a question this time.

"What made you give chase to this dangerous lifestyle? "

"Well I did it because I have a better chance here than being chased by the cops on my home planet." Gaige said.

Axton wiped away the alcohol still on his lips ." That cannot be the only reason. There's a ton of border planets, and you pick this one. Why on Hieronymous would you decide to come here?"

"Yuck, how can adults drink this?" Gaige thought, then she starts feeling a light buzz."Oh so that's why." She thought.

"Well, I am curious about what's inside the vault. There could be new technology that I might be able to use to make the best robot ever created! I can make a whole army with, like, ice lasers that they can shoot from their eyes! Or-or better yet-

"Ok,ok." Axton raises up his hand to stop her." I get the idea. You want some new technology."

The mechromancer takes another sip of her whiskey." So is there any other reason you wanted to be a vault hunter?"

Another drink gets taken from the six pack by Axton. While popping off the cork, Axton takes a look at his naked ring finger. He looks up to the girl, that was currently trying to keep her head from swaying, and answers her.

" No, I just want a challenge. "

"Aw come-on! Tell the truth."

"I did." Axton replied sternly." I don't want anything more than that."

Even though half of her mind was being drowned out by alcohol, Gaige was still able to understand that this is a touchy subject. So she decided to remain quiet. It was Axton that had to break the awkwardness.

"So is making killer robots just a hobby for you or did Deathtrap have another purpose?" He asked. Gaige fiddled with her bottle as she thought up a response to his question.

"Like I said, I designed him as an anti bully deterrent. My anti bully deterrent." Gaige grew solemn as she said this. Axton went on to ask more.

"Did you tell anyone about this."

"Yes! That's exactly what I did!" Gaige answered, she became so riled up about this that she got up and started pacing around the room. Leaving her drink on the floor."My Dad went to school and told them all about what Marcie did to me and everyone, and all they did was tell her to stop. They didn't do nothing else. All because Marcie's dad is so fricking rich! They let that bully do whatever she wants. So I made DT in order to stop her and all other bullies."

"Come here. Sounds like you really need a drink." Axton hands her the whiskey she left on the ground, and she chugs it all down instantly, shocking Axton. He went back to his calm self, and then went on to asked her something else.

"So you made a robot to face her instead of facing her yourself. Gaige, that won't solve anything."

"Well it kinda did."Gaige said, with a slur." If I didn't put the wiring in the wrong place maybe Marcie's eyeballs wouldn't have ended up on the basketball goal." Axton got up, drink in hand, and placed his free hand on Gaige shoulders.

"It didn't do anything to help you. You would have lived on relying on your robot to face every challenge to confront you. What would you do if Marcie had pushed you and Deathtrap wasn't there."

"Runaway like I usually do."

"No stand up to her. You're a badass Gaige. Don't let anyone make you think otherwise."

"Hey Axton."

"Yea?"

"I really have to puke. Like, right now."

*sigh*" I'll go get a bucket."

After getting the puke bucket and vomiting out, what felt like to her, all of her insides, Gaige had the most craziest idea.

"Axton." She said."I think I just thought of a way to beat Thames."

Axton slid the puke bucket outside the house so none of them would have to smell it anymore." What is it?" He asked.

"If we can't destroy his shield from the outside, what if we destroy him from the inside." Axton became wide-eyed in expression on hearing that.

"Usually I would get the crazy Ideas." He thought.

'Yea, and after all the repairs I did on Deathtrap, he can easily beat Thames." Gaige said.

"Wait-did you listen to anything I just told you?" Axton said.

"But Ax." Gaige sounded desperate at this point." If I summon Deathtrap, he can beat him a lot faster than we can."

"So I just spent the whole last month training you for nothing." Axton said.

"No-but. Just please Axton. It'll- it will be a lot easier."

This annoyed Axton greatly."Clearly just talking to her won't make her face her fear. She'll just have to learn how to herself." He thought.

"Ok." Axton begrudgingly agreed.

"Yes!" Gaige threw up her arms in victory."Oh, also I'm gonna need your turret."

* * *

**A/N- Thanks for reading and I hoped you enjoyed.**

**Now, concerning a review I got about the other Vault Hunters, they will come. Each set of them will have their own stories, and after all of those are told, all of them will come together in one last part in the end.**

**The last chapter to the first part of Vault Hunters' Origins will be posted next Sunday.**

**Have a wonderful Morning/Day/Night where ever you are.**


	8. Chapter 8: Until Death Do Us Part

**Until Death Do Us Part**

The morning before the wedding, Gaige busies herself by checking all the upgrades she's made to Deathtrap this past month. She walks around her bot, mentally checking off each part. Axton walks in on her during this.

"You all ready? "He asks.

"Yup, and let me introduce to you the new Deathtrap!" Gaige gestures to her machine and points to its various parts as she goes on to speak." I made his digistruck claws bigger for extra damage, enough to make Thames do more than flinch. Added more metal on his chest so he won't be impaled again. And of course your turret in the back, which if I activate Deathtrap." Gaige goes and flexes her robotic arm and Deathtrap springs to life. Along with the sabre turret on the back. The nozzles reach over Deathtrap's head and points forward.

"I kinda want to give it a new name, like maybe deathturret or sabretrap. No-no wait, I got it! Deathsabre! Actually that sounds kinda dumb. What do you think?"

"Hmm." Axton stroked his chin in thought. "I don't know. It'll come to us eventually. More importantly, you remember our backup plan in case your new creation fails right?"

"Yea,yea. I do." Gaige mumbles.

"Ok, let's go."

After hours of walking, Axton and Gaige finally reach their destination. Thames's fortress. His castle stood tall, surrounded by trees on all sides. Its exterior looked menacing, with dead bodies and spikes decorating it. The door is massive, barely looks push-able at all.

Luckily for them, there is a switch right next to the door to open it. Axton goes ahead and pushes the button and the door opens with a loud creak. What's inside, the two didn't expect at all.

The floor is made up of clean, white tiles. Exquisitely made chandeliers light up the room. The whole area is expansive, with expensive furniture all around. But what was most bizarre is how the bandits were dressed.

Instead of their usual grungy attire, they wore black suits and ties. They walked and spoke eloquently to each other. And when they saw Axton and Gaige, they treated them like guests.

"May I see your tickets, sir and Madame? "The bandit asked.

Both of them are aghast to see this. It completely defied their expectations and made them feel sort of bad for what they are about to do.

"Axton." Gaige whispered to him." I really feel awkward about this."

"Yea, this really isn't what I was expecting. "Axton agreed."Just say what you wanted to say already. "

Gaige gulped deeply. She looked ahead at the room full of enemies and her stomach started knotting. Axton nudges her with his elbow. Gaige looks up to him.

"It'll take the tension off. Trust me." She looks back and closes her eyes. Sighing. She then whips out her gun, point it at the finely dressed bandit, and yells.

"Sayonera suckas!"

She shoots the greeter in the face and then the whole room turns Into a battlefield. The other well dressed bandits retaliate with their own gun shots as they went into cover behind some furniture. The wedding guests did as well.

At first Gaige felt really nervous about this, but after scoring some kills she got truly into it. In fact, she even got out of cover to let the bandits become more familiar with her shotgun. At point blank range. Axton encouraged her confident behavior even more.

"Thatt'a girl! That's how a true badass fights!" Axton yelled at her behind cover." Can't have her out show me." He thought.

Axton took out his white Atlas pistol and started running out of cover. Bandits tried to run from him but only got a shot to their back, making them drop dead.

The both of them kept killing like this until the bandits become more aggressive.

"Charge them lads!" With a scream from a bandit all the way at the back, a miniature army of bandits starts charging the wedding guests with their knives withdrawn.

"That's a lot of knives." Gaige said nervously, overwhelmed by the sheer amount of enemies charging at her.

"If they want a close range fight, than let's give it to them!" Axton yelled than charged in towards the crowd of killers with only his tomahawk to defend him.

The soldier's bravado encouraged Gaige to keep going. She puts on a determined face and ran in after him.

The first enemy Axton met got a slash to the jugular. He cuts down several more, leaving dead bodies and blood all around him.

Gaige shot a huge hole into the bandit right in front of her. He looked down, noticed he doesn't have a heart anymore, then fell dead. The next few bandits saw this and became more enraged. They swiped furiously at her, but Gaige training made her too nimble to be able to be hit by such imperfect attacks. She shot back at her attackers heads, leaving brain matter on her shoes.

"Eww, I got his brain guck on my shoes." Gaige said, completely disgusted by this.

"Don't worry you'll start to like it." Axton said to her, adjusting his gaze to meet her. During his distraction, Axton's weapon was shot out of his hand. Then he was grabbed from behind by another bandit.

"Axton!" Gaige yelled. She ran towards him and shot dead the man that disarmed him. She then aimed her shotgun at the bandit holding him. She was about to pull the trigger, until the bandit pulled out a gun and pressed it to Axton's skull.

"Madame, would you be so kind and drop your weapon?" The finely dressed bandit asked. Gaige complies and did what he said. He adjusts his aim and points his pistol at Gaige." Please start moving."

"Whatever you say." She starts moving, except towards him. He starts firing, trying to slow her down but Gaige's shield takes all the hits. Once she got close enough, she nails the bandit right in the face. With her tiny hammer.

It had no effect at all.

"Did-did you just assault me with a miniature hammer?" The bandit is absolutely flabbergasted by this.

"That didn't hurt? "Gaige asked.

"No, I feel more offended than anything at all." The bandit let's go of Axton." Here I was, prepared to die a grisly death and all you do is hit me with a tiny hammer. Are you mad?"

Gaige definitely felt awkward about this. She held her hands behind her and sunk her head." Sorry…I just thought.…"

"Really Gaige." Axton says." If you got an arm that can break concrete than use it."

"Can break a concrete?" The bandit asked, completely surprised. "And she decides to use a small hammer instead?"

"Yea."

"Then why would she-"

"I said SORRY!" Gaige promptly hits the bandit with her robotic arm in his sternum, sending him flying through the roof. Before he flew out of their sight, he had one last thing to say.

"Thank you!"

Impressed by her power, Axton lets out a low whistle. But he still gives her a look that says, "Really?"

"It seemed like a good idea!" She frantically said. Axton goes to retrieve his gun and then they head to the door.

They walk through the door leading to the main hall. A great big room with aisles of pews, completely filled with people. In the middle, there is a giant, white staircase; it lead up to where the groom stood. Thames looks down at his guests, grinning with glee. He adjusts his black bow tie on his black suit and then address them.

"Glad to see our guests of honor are here! But where are the rest?"

Axton walks forward in the aisle, holding his Atlas pistol on his shoulder." They gave us the honor of killing you ourselves.

"Aw that's too bad." Thames sighed." My bride might have actually smiled for once seeing all her old friends. "Thames moves to reveal Naomi, sulking in a black dress. She stays on her knees with her head down. Her red hair now hanging, almost touching the ground. Her tears drip to the floor and she lets out small sobs.

"Naomi!" Gaige whispered. She held her mouth closed with both hands in disbelief. Absolute horror written on her face.

Axton places his hand on her shoulder, comforting her." Don't worry, we're gonna save her." Gaige became more at ease and less doubting of herself from hearing that. But still, one thought still ached at the back of her head.

"Can I really beat Thames?" All of her bravado from earlier left her upon seeing Thames. Seeing Naomi so defeated. Gaige felt utterly defenseless against this man.

The rows and rows of his henchmen in front of her started to seem like an impossible task. Her confidence lowered and her self-doubt started strangling her mind. She needed a reprieve.

One look at her robotic arm was all she needed. Gaige felt her confidence come in as a smile grew on her face.

"I got something that'll bring a smile to her face!" Gaige yelled. She flexes her robotic arm and her newly upgraded creation digistrucks in front of her. The sabre turret on its back comes to life and starts to shoot at the closest enemies.

Thames sees this and quickly tell his men to attack.

"That was way too soon." Axton tells the mechromancer beside him. Disappointment etched on his face.

"Eh, you're just being a buzzkill. Let's kill some bandits." Gaige climbs on to the shoulder of her mechanized death robot and starts shooting bandits with her shotgun. Axton followed along as well, shooting bandits along the way.

Thames admired the action from afar. Grinning with malice all the while." What a magnificent piece of machinery. That is truly a machine with a soul! The creator's soul. Let's see how fast it can break. "Thames pointed directly at the guests." Skags attack!" He starts to walk down the staircase.

His skags came from all the way at the back, Charging forward in droves. Majority of them went for the biggest target first, Deathtrap.

They lunged at it, fangs and claws bared. Gaige and the sabre turret shoot some dead, but the rest cling on to Deathtrap. They bit and clawed the robot but didn't even leave a mark on its armor. Gaige shotguns one in the face and then tells her robot, "Spin boy."

Deathtrap does as it is told and spins all the skags off while its master clings on desperately. "Not too fast!" She cries out." You're gonna send me splattered on the wall."

Deathtrap makes some mechanical noises to show that it is sorry." Yea I know you are." Gaige replies. The previously tossed off skags start running at the robot again. Gaige gets back on her previous spot and tells her robot to activate digiclaws.

Deathtrap shoots out three feet long digiclaws from his hand. He slices up the approaching skags in two, each in only one swipe.

Axton is currently surrounded by five skags. They attack in a pack and all lunge in, aiming for his throat. Axton unclips a grenade and tosses it a little bit above his head. He combat rolls out of the way and then all the skags die in the grenade explosion.

Gaige hops off her robot and points directly at Thames, who is now at the bottom of the staircase. " You have no more men or skags left. What you gonna do now sucka!"

"What a stupid question. All I have to do is this." Thames steps his left foot forward, spear hand up besides his head, and throws his spear forward. Directly at Deathtrap's head.

Gaige looks back to see her robot shutdown behind her. It falls back, stood up by Thames's wooden spear. Its body sliding down to the floor. Gaige is too appalled for words.

She runs over to its side then kneels down when Thames's spear digistrucks back into his hand. Making Deathtrap body hit the floor.

"Come-on Gaige! We have to fight him ourselves now. We can beat him." Axton said as he ran to stand next to Gaige.

"What a moronic plan. A strategy that must have been made by the god of imbeciles. You created that trash and hide behind it like it's your guardian. You're not the master, it is! Now you-"

"Shutup!" Axton shoots him in the face to keep him from saying any more."Don't listen to him Gaige. I trained a genius and made her into a badass. Don't you forget that."

"You know I'm getting really tired of you interrupting me." Thames says. The both of them engage in a close range fight.

While they fight, Gaige stays over at Deathtrap, distressed. Seeing her prized creation beaten so easily a second time after working so long on its defense and attaching the turret." How could I be so stupid and not put armor in his most important spot. I can't beat him without you DT." Gaige thought. "He's right, I am a moron."

"Come-on Gaige!" Axton yelled, breaking her train of thought." Remember what I told you earlier, we still can beat hi-" What interrupted Axton and made Gaige scream out his name at the top of her lungs was Thames' s spear.

Impaled straight through Axton.

"You should pay more attention to me other than talking to trash." Thames said. He holds Axton's limp body up with his spear. Blood trickling down the weapon.

Gaige looked out in horror. The person she believed to be practically invincible hung there on his weapon like a rag doll. It devastated her to see this, so she looked away at the floor. Too afraid to look forward.

Thames threw Axton off his weapon and approached the feeble Gaige. He squats down." All that misery, I can see it encompassing your feeble self." Thames looks back towards the top of the staircase. "I think this is juuust what my wife needs to bring a smile back to her face. COME HERE!" Thames forcefully grabs Gaige by her pigtails and starts dragging her up the staircase. All the while Gaige begins to question herself.

"It's all true. What can I do?" Gaige began to think." I just depend on everyone to fight for me. I can't beat him myself. I'm too scared." That thought haunted Gaige. It made her knees buckle, her mouth quiver, and her spirit to shatter. She thought she was no match for him, until one thought came to her mind.

"I haven't felt this worthless since high school. When Marcie would pick on everything about me. It made me feel too worthless to do anything. But that was in high school. On Eden-5. Now I'm on Pandora. I've been trained by a badass to become a badass. I have to put that training to work."

Gaige looks up to Thames with a fierce gaze. She breaks out of his grip and he smiles wickedly back at her, excited to crush her new found spirit. In one quick motion, she points her shotgun square at Thames' s face. But he bats it away with his spear, sending it falling down the staircase. Without evening hesitating, Gaige goes to punch him in the face. But again, Thames hits her arm away, breaking half of it and sending it the destroyed chunks away.

The force from his hit made Gaige spin completely around. She clutched her broken arm while in a crouching position. Her back exposed to Thames.

"Stupid girl. Don't expose your back to me. It's like you're asking-" Thames speech was cut short by a grenade thrown by Gaige into his mouth.

"And you shouldn't talk so much during a fight." Gaige retorted back. Thames starts choking on the grenade, dropping his weapon so he can clutch his throat.

"Sayonera you damn bully!" Thames explodes right in front of Gaige, covering her and the surrounding area completely in blood and guts.

Feeling victorious, Gaige couldn't help but smile a large grin. That happiness was however short lived once she realized that Axton needs medical treatment. Asap. She runs up the staircase to Naomi.

"Naomi, Naomi." She says while shaking her." Axton needs your help." Naomi, now broken out of her misery-induced trance because of a close familiar voice, looks up.

"Gaige." She looks down to the bloody battlefield, littered with guns, bodies and bullets. However, she doesn't see the person she expects to be standing over her. She looks back to Gaige."Where's Thames?"

"He's dead, but there's no time to celebrate. You have to save

Axton's life!" She looks over to the fallen soldier and immediately gets up.

"First I'll stop the bleeding, then we can move him back to town."

A couple of days later…

In the hospital of the town Hemoflora lays Axton, laid out unconscious on a bed. Naomi is just a few feet away working on something at her desk. When she hears moving, she looks over to Axton hoping for his return to consciousness. His hand moves to rub his head and he gets up in his bed, then the pain makes him soon regret that and he lies back down. Naomi rushes to his side.

"Hey buddy!" She says in a delightfully excited way." Welcome back. It was really touch and go there for a minute but I was able to fix you up."

Axton, still groggy from all the medicine and just waking up, speaks to her in a tired way."What happened?"

"Huh, you don't remember?Ugh, I hope I didn't give you too many shots. You were impaled by Thames. You would have died or become paralyzed for life if it was a bit to the right. Good thing he missed huh."

"No-after that." Axton said.

"Ooh. Gaige stood up to Thames by herself and killed him. She turned him into a big, bloody, mushy, mess." Naomi snaps her fingers."Should have taken a picture."

Absolutely stunned by this, Axton had no further questions to ask her. He just laid there looking forward. Naomi, remembering she still had something to do, walked over to her desk. On it, she picked up Axton's ring and then gave it to him.

"Here's your ring back." She said." I'm sure your wife will be happy to see you got it back."

It pained Axton to hear that last part, but he didn't let her know it did. Instead he asked her "Where's Gaige?"

"She's at the Mayor office." Naomi replied. Axton attempts to get out of bed himself, but to make sure he doesn't tear his stitches, Naomi has to help him out.

He waves goodbye and Naomi does in return as he leaves the building. Axton walks outside to a sight he hasn't seen in a while. People.

People that are not trying to kill him. Just regular town's folk." They must huh have heard the news about Thames's death and came back." Axton thought.

He continued his walk over to Gaige and went into the Mayor's office. He found the both of them talking and the Mayor actually smiling for once.

"That's a funny story, kid." The mayor said after a laugh. He looks up to see Axton at the doorway and waves him to come over. Gaige sees him and smiles as she runs over to hug him.

"You're all better!" She gushes. This act instantly put a warm smile on Axton's face.

"Thanks to Naomi and you. Wish I was conscious enough to see how you handled Thames. You made me proud." They then pull out of it and the Mayor speaks to them.

"I have your bounty money right here." He touches a stack of money all wrapped up in a rubber band. Axton walks over and picks it up from his desk.

"Thanks mayor." Axton says." Good luck running the town. Call me if another psycho comes. "After he says that, Axton and Gaige leaves his building.

"So what now?" Gaige asks.

"Isn't it obvious? We become Vault Hunters."

* * *

**A/N-**** There you have it folks. The finale to the first part of the story. Hoped you'd enjoyed.**

**Anyway, I'm gonna have to take a hiatus to think up the second part so a new chapter won't be coming next week, but it shouldn't take long. I already have several ideas. Just to give you a hint on what's coming, well, it's gonna be pretty crazy.**

**Have a wonderful Morning/Day/Night wherever you are. I'll see ya later.**


	9. Chapter 9: Hell

**Hell**

What is hell? When some people imagine this, the thought of sinners burning on lava rocks comes to mind. The deserving immolating there for all their sins, they say. I won't go there as long as I'm good, they believe. But my beliefs aren't there, but I do believe in hell.

Some people believe we are living in hell right now and just don't know it. Pessimistic people who unfortunately can only see sorrow in life. Or could only experience that because of their unfortunate births. Luckily, my mindset isn't there. Yet.

I believe hell is in your mind. And what's in my mind is me, and a psycho. A psycho that has the majority of control of my body. That has forced me to be away from the only possible one that can restore me to my former self;leaving her high and dry as a result.I'm trapped in a moving, psychopathic cage, that is in another cage. Waiting to be returned to the people who turned me into this.

But I'm getting ahead of myself. I should start from the beginning.

* * *

**A/N-**Vault Hunters' Origins will return this Sunday. See you there!


	10. Chapter 10:The cycle continues

**The Cycle Continues**

**Immediately after a meat bicycle built for two.**

This raving beauty actually extended out her hand to me, my beastly self.

"I'm Maya. Thanks for saving me from those….things."

I uncontrollably look at her hand with my face awkwardly close to it. And I thought screaming i'm the conductor of the poop train was embarrassing.

"Why isn't there a knife in your hand twisting in my skull?" I ask. Confused by my response, Maya let out a uhh.

_She's trying to introduce herself. Just shake her hand and say your name._

Maya was about to pull her hand back until I rushed in with mine and shook her hand wildly.

"Krieg! "I blurted out. We parted hands and she rested hers on her hip.

"Well Krieg, i'm looking for an archaeologist named . Do you know where I could find him?"

_You can't let her leave us. Tell her about the town we saw. She might be able to find some info there._

"Follow me if you want to live!" I said as I started walking into the distance, heading to the town of Ovejas. On the way there, she began speaking to me.

"Krieg, I gotta ask you. What was your first reaction when you saw me, as a siren?"She looked very concerned about this. The way her eyes dilated to see my whole answer. Her mouth shut up close so as to only listen, not speak.

_Hmmmm, the fact that I knew at first sight she was a Siren and a vault hunter was really odd for me. It just seems so familiar, but I can't put my finger on it._

"Nnngh, quit the mind garbage!" I bellowed out before striking myself in the head. _Dude what's wrong with you?_ Wait- that's a stupid question.

Maya was definitely disappointed by my answer. Her arms drooped to her sides, her head bowed a bit low."Yea. Should have figured you would say that."

_No, no! Don't let her down like that. Tell her how you really feel. Tell her that being a siren means nothing to you._

"I'm so close to stopping right now that I have to stop myself from stopping!" *sigh* close enough.

Maya did like anyone hearing that would do by looking at me awkwardly and saying."Ok."

The rest of the trip there was mostly uneventful. Except for me yelling about how much I wanted to kill something. Meanwhile Maya seemed visually troubled about going to a town. I wish I could ask her why, but all that would come out would be about kicking dead puppies until they became ghosts.

We arrive after an hour of walking at the town of Ovejas. We don't hesitate to start looking around for anywhere that might hold the information Maya seeks.

The land was arid, not even a speck of vegetation. The houses were long and short, red and white, some of them had bullet holes in them. Clearly a battle took place here.

The locals around here are mostly brown skinned. A couple of variations here and there of other races. Their heads turn to look at Maya's bare arm with curiosity; some even complimented her on the sweet tats when they passed us up.

This place is so by itself that they probably haven't gotten galaxy news in decades. I would buy ignorance like that for a day, so I could just sit back and forget about the whole universe. Maya's mood seem slightly bettered by everyone's ignorance of her true identity. She actually giggled when a little girl asked her if she could draw those doodles on her arm."These people are so nice." She told me.

We stop at a marketplace, several stands lined up in aisles. Just like the houses before, they too had bullet holes in them. Several residents are walking around looking for their desired products.

Maya and I walk over to the first stand that didn't have any customers in front of it. The worker at the stand was busy fiddling with something behind and below the wooden structure. Maya tapped the bell on top of the bar. The owner started his practiced greeting while still ducked behind his stand.

"Welcome, how may i-DIOS MIO!"The man quickly became frightened when he got up and took a glance at my stature. Probably because I look like I'm about to snap his spine like a kit-kat bar. And I would, if he deserved it. Maya gestured to me and spoke.

"Don't worry about him. He's, mostly harmless."

Clearly that didn't put him at ease since he couldn't even glance at me without stiffing up. He kept his eyes on Maya.

"What can I do for ya?" He asked.

"I'm looking for an archaeologist named Dr. Simmons. He has done research about Sirens and the vaults. I need to ask him some questions. "

The man leaned in, giving her a questionable stare with one of his eyes." You're not working for Hyperion are you?"

"The blood of the shiny yellow shall run all around and drench my fists!" I said with a thrust of my clenched hands in the air. I don't know why I said that. Or why it pains me to hear that name.

"Does that answer your question?" Maya said.

The man went on." I don't know anything about an archaeologist. The only one that knows about all that alien stuff is long gone. The only person he informed was his abuella."

"Abuella? "Maya asked.

"Spanish for Grandma. She lives all the way north of here in an isolated house on a farm."

Maya flashes a smile of gratitude and waves goodbye to the seller. I did as well, of course not normally though.

"I'll snap your spine later!" I said as I slam both of my hands on his stand. Unfortunately he couldn't read between the lines and understand what I _meant_ to say. So he quickly hid behind his stand and said in a cowardly manner.

"THANK YOU FOR VISITING! please leave…."

We head off into the direction the seller told us about. The house is exactly how he described. Pumpkins on the front lawn, fenced off from us. Just pumpkins, must be their main produce.

We walk to the front of the house and Maya knocks on the door. The person we are greeted by is a tall elderly woman, almost my height. Her whole body is covered by a white robe. Her hood stayed off the top of her head.

"Buenas tardes. Are you two interested in some pumpkins?" She said with a smile warm enough to grow a whole field of vegetables.

"No, mam, we are looking for information about sirens and the Vault. Could we ask you about it?"

"Sure, sure, come in."

Maya and I walked into her little abode and we all sat down in her chairs to chat. She starts to introduce herself.

"My name is Isabella. What's yours? "

"I'm Maya. And this big guy over here."She gestures towards me."He's Krieg. "Maya went on to say."You're awfully generous to people you just met, mam."

"I treat everyone in this town with the same hospitality. "Isabella answered.

"You're not worried someone might take advantage of that?" Maya asked.

"Well I use to have my little nieto here to protect me but now all I have is my two big men in the back."

Maya went on." Anyway,can you tell us something about sirens and the vaults?"

"Oh, I'm so very sorry but my memory isn't what it used to be. When my little nieto told me about this man he tortured, I couldn't remember anything past a broken arm." She leaned in closer." But I am good with remembering people. An old archaeologist friend of mine talked about that all the time. I think, can't remember. "

Maya grew ecstatic." That's exactly who I'm looking for . Can you tell us where he is?"

"I can do one better, I'll show you."

She got up from her chair and then we heard bullets coming from outside. I was the first to go and peek out the window to see. A whole army of bandits stood outside in Isabella back yard. One stood in front all of them yelling.

"Bring us the crazy one and you might live!"

* * *

**A/N- Thanks for reading and I hoped you enjoyed. Have a wonderful morning/day/night and I'll see ya next week.**


	11. Chapter 11: Pumpkin Patch Pummel

**Pumpkin Patch Pummel**

"Give us the psycho and we will let you live with a limp." One of the bandits in the front yelled out. There is a whole army out there in Isabella's backyard. Bandits, psychos, midgets and nomads, all here, for me. Standing on her farmland, eating her pumpkins. Completely disrespectful Maya ran up to my side to see them too. She turned her head towards me and questioned me.

"Krieg, did you do anything to upset them?"

Did I? Bandits are a violent bunch, but they wouldn't usually only start a fight over property, not for one person."The meat king didn't serve up anyone yet."

Maya put her thumb to her lips, pressing her teeth down on it."Then why do they want you?" She mumbled.

"You have until the count of five to hand him over. Or else you won't have hands to hand him over." A bandit yelled.

"That sucked dude, too wordy." Another said.

"Shut up Jones, I took all night to think of that." He directed his attention back to us."ONE!"

"There's way too many out there for us to fight. We should retreat, we can go out the front door." Maya said.

"TWO!"

I got up from my crouched position at the window. I already know what my other half is thinking. There is way too many for us too handle. Besides we have to get Isabella to safety. Innocents come before killing.

"Ugh, but I really want to rip their face-" I wave a hand in front of my mask, then inch further with it."Off."

"THREE!"

Maya faced her head behind us." We'll get you to-where did she go?"

I turned to find that only Maya and I stood in this room. We looked back outside at the sound of a door being closed. Isabella was the person that came out. Is she crazier than me? What makes her think she can confront all of them herself?

"Come on we gotta help her get out of here. She's going crazier than a monk on a friday."

Monk on a friday? Where did she get that expression from? Even my other self looked at her questionably.

"It's an Athenas expression. Let's go. "

We rush out the house to Isabella's side.

"So you finally brought him out. "The bandit leader said."Now give us him and we won't turn ya into swiss cheese."

Maya grabs ahold of Isabella's arm and urges her to leave, but she stands her ground. Even when Maya tries two hands, Isabella stays there as Stoic as a statue. Eyeing all the bandits trespassing and her turf. Now I get it.

"Seriously how are you this strong?" Maya mumbles. She stops trying to pull her and starts using reason." We have to go Isabella. What would your nieto think if he came home and see that your dead?"

"He'll probably hunt down the perra that did me in. I wouldn't want him to go through all that trouble." Isabella answered her while still keeping her eyesight on the bandits.

"You ignoring me?" The bandit leader yelled." No one ignores me! Now I'm gonna give you to the count of five to pay attention to me. Five"

"Oh my gosh, you're the worst leader ever." His Co-commander said. He looked really annoyed, pitching his mask with his head down, at the imbecile they made leader.

"What about your men?" Maya asked." They'll shed a tear if they come out to see you get killed. "

"What are you talking about chica, they're right here." Right then Isabella whipped out two heavy bandit assault rifles out of her robe. The one in her left hand is painted red and gold with a shark's teeth drawn on the end of it. The one in her right is brown and rusty with a glass bottle tapped to the top to act like a scope. Both guns have large magazine belts that almost reach the ground. I hate to admit but her arms look more ripped than mine's. She would need that kind of strength to lift those two heavy guns.

The bandit leader practically jumped out of his skin when he saw her do that." S-shoot her!"

"Bienvenida a vuestros sepulcros!" Isabella yelled as she and the bandits start to fire. Their leader starts to run all the way to the back. Maya gets behind cover by a nearby barrel. All the gun fire, screaming, blood on the ground and on the vegetables, and the battle music going on in my hand gives my other side that rush that I can't control.

Go crazy

"The feast has begun!" I run off like a dog off a chain down the whole pumpkin patch. Several bandits are shot down before me from Isabella's gunfire. Some are electrified to death from Maya's maliwan smg. The one's unlucky enough to live get cut down the middle when I approach them.

Two bandits near me pop out of their giant pumpkin covers and start firing at me with their pistols. Two shots hit me in the sternum. Hurts like a thousand wasps stinging the same place but of course my other self get his thrills from this sort of thing.

I toss my axe straight into one of their skulls. Causing his head to jerk back and he falls down dead. The other one gets electrocuted by Maya's bullets.

I leap over their cover and immediately all of their attention, and guns, are on me. Maya trys to tell me to get out of there and move to cover. But all I can see is the meat, the blood, and the faces of my enemies.

"My dark passenger wants to say hi!"I yell out. Then start cutting down the droves of enemies in my way. One by one, I mutilate everyone. Cutting off heads, arms, legs, bellies, and eyelids. Not leaving one behind. Their bullets of different kinds pierce right through my skin like a needle. Breaking bone, cutting organs, ugh the pain is unimaginable.

"Charge him lads!" The bandit leader hollered from the back of the battlefield.

No matter how many I kill, their numbers don't seem to dwindle. They start to overwhelm me, jumping on me to stop my rampage. I was forced to the ground by several bandits and felt a gun pressed straight to my skull. Really hoped I wouldn't go out like this.

Suddenly a grenade blows up right next to all of us. The piles of men act as a shield for me and lessen the blow. All I end up is with blood all over me. The rest of them are missing vital organs and appendages. They all end up scattered around the whole farm.

I stand up to see Maya rushing over to me." Sorry, I couldn't use my Phaselocke on them it was just too many. Are you all right?"

Several ribs are broken, my ear has been shot off, i'm pretty sure I can't feel my spleen but all that doesn't matter when my healing powers start to kick in. All the blood from my enemies start to mend my wounds and then I feel all better. This is definitely the best thing about the new me.

"Wow." Maya looks over my whole body, observing it healing. She hovers her hand around my abs." You heal just like a jackrabbit."

Just like last time I look at her questionably.

"It's an animal that the monks who raised me use to hunt. Those rabbits would heal so quickly that the only way to kill them would be to shoot it several times in the head. Or you may end up with a live creature in your stomach. When the monks hunted them I would sneak out sometimes to watch and do some of my own hunting."

Those sound like some terrifying animals. Anyway, thank her for saving your life.

"NIPPLE SALADS!" Close enough.

The whole farm was littered with blood, guts, and corpses. Can't make a buck off of these pumpkins now. Maya and I go to check the back where we saw the leader run back to and find him and his Co-commander hiding behind two bullet ridden boxes. They both stand up as we approach. Isabella comes up right next to us.

"Screw you guys. I'm killing my own self" The Co-commander points his gun at his head and fires. What a bitch.

The other one looks panicked. "Holy Amadeus Billy! Now what am I going to do?"

We walked closer to him. Each step we take he looks even more freaked out. He knows running won't help agaisnt guns so he just falls on his butt. Staring up at us.

"Who sent you after Krieg? "Maya demanded.

"That info is going to the grave with me, and YOU!." He takes out a grenade and pulls the pin.

"Crap!" Maya yelled. My instinct kicks in as I dodge roll to the left and Isabella does so on the right. Instead of running, Maya uses her powers to trap the guy's hand and Grenade into her phaselocke.

The grenade explodes and Maya's small phaselocke expands greatly. Surrounding all four of us in a see-through light blue 50 feet dome.

"Wow. Didn't think this would happen. "Maya sounds absolutely astonished as she says this. She Looks all around at it and went to touch the side.

I was surprised by this too. Even my other side forgot about the bomber to go and marvel at this. I get up and go to one of the sides to place my hand on it. It feels light, smooth, and easily breakable. Although no amount of pushing could make it bulge. I swing my axe on it vertically but it doesn't leave an effect on it at all.

I hear gunshots to my right and turn to see Isabella shooting the dome. Just like my axe, her shots didn't do anything.

I hear banging on the wall far from me. I look over to see the man hitting the wall with the only hand he had left. The other one was a bleeding stump. I was about to walk over to him, but Isabella beat me to it.

She points both of her guns at him. "Answer the chica's question, who sent you?" Maya and I walk to her side.

"Choke on your tongue you old hag." The bandit leader said.

"Well that's just rude. Looks like Eduardo will have to teach you a lesson. " She shot the man's right hand with a barrage of bullets from her red and gold gun.

"AWWWWGHGGHgghh-crazy-bit." She shot him in his knee several times with her brown and rusty gun.

"Oh Fito, don't get so trigger happy. Our friend here was just about to speak, weren't you?"

"O-ok,Ok, i'll talk. Just please don't shoot me again. "The bandit leader said."Our boss at the badlands just told us to find him and we'll get a reward."

"Why does your boss want him?" She furthered questioned him.

"He said that someone will share his bounty with us if we capture him. "

"Who's that someone? "

"I don't know I swear! Now please let me go."

"The only place i'll let you go is with your friends. "She pointed her gun at his temple. He pleaded and waved his hands no, but she took the limp body dropped to the ground. Maya's field vanished.

Isabella looked over to us." Now that you know what you're going up against, you should look around for something to fight with."

* * *

**A/N-** Hoped you'd enjoyed. Have a wonderful morning/day/night as usual and I'll see you next Sunday for more VHO!


End file.
